Alpha's mates
by Emochick18
Summary: Sam is Paul's, or so he thought.. What happens when he imprint's on someone else... How will Paul react.. Will it go good or bad? Read if you want to know...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I was sitting there reading a story with Paul, Jake, and Sam… when this idea for a story popped in my head and I had to write it… Enjoy! :}**

**P.S. I, me as in the author of this little story, in no way, shape or form own Twilight!**

**The Alpha's mate….s:**

**Chapter 1-**

**Sam POV: **

I was watching Paul, my wonderful hot-tempered imprint, wrestle with Embry. Another little submissive. So I had no worries of the other dominates in the pack to make a move. I was leaning against the doorframe of the backdoor, while they play fight, in the back yard with Quil, Jared, and Seth cheered them on. I looked behind me to see Emily, my little sister (by two year's), was cooking for us. Usually the alpha's mate does the cooking and cleaning, but Paul can't cook worth shit. He tried, let's just say, we still find food in nook's and crannies of the kitchen. So Emily, took the mama wolf role. We had a new wolf phase, Jacob, another submissive in the pack, he was patrolling with Leah. He's shy around me, and Paul who's jealous of him for some unknown reason. He keep's his down around me. Then, hangs out with Leah who has a soft spot for him.

"Come on Paul! I got twenty on you, you better win!"

"Sam?" I looked at Emily, "They won't get hurt will they?"

"No, they'll be fine. A few bruises and scratches maybe, but nothing major."

"Pay up Jared! You owe me twenty bucks!" Quil yelled.

"No I don't, Embry cheated!" Jared yelled right back.

"Nope he won fair and square!" I looked back out to see Paul walking toward me, a scratch that was already healing on his arm. He looked sad and mad at the same time, while Embry was grinning like a chestifire cat, looking at Jared, then frowned. Jared and Embry , were imprints. Seth and Quil, were too, while Leah, imprinted on my sister, the one and only Emily Uley. Surprising my ass. Paul was in front of me pouting.

"What's wrong?"

"Embry cheated."

"How?"

"He told me you weren't looking and I went to see if he was right, then he won. 'Cuz I got distracted. HE cheated."

"Paul." He looked at me like someone just kicked his puppy, "You can't always win."

"Muffins!" Emily yelled.

"Go get some food, before they eat it all." I kissed his forehead and pushed him to where the muffins were. "I got to patrol, with Jared, I'll be back later."

"Ok."

"Jared! Come on we got patrol. Quit attacking Embry and let's go."

"Fuck you Sam." He still let go of Embry, after one last kiss, and walked toward the woods. I followed him. We tied our shorts around our ankles and phased.

"_Leah, Jake?"_

"_Yeah?"_

"_Your shifts done."_

When Jake walked by me I looked him in the eyes, for once his head wasn't down. When I looked in those chclate brown eyes, new ties were made but attached to Jake, his eyes bugged out if his head, he looked down at the ground.

"_Sorry.."_

"_Just go back to the house!" _

When they left the only thing going through my head was:

WHAT. THE. FUCK.

**A/N: Hope you liked it. Thank you for taking the time to read my story. Review please? :}**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here's chapter 2... :}**

**P.S. I in no way, shape, or form own Twilight.**

**Alpha's mate….s:**

**Chapter 2: **

**Jacob POV: **

Me and Leah were patrolling like normal… When Sam phased, with Jared I think..

"_Leah? Jake?"_

"_Yeah?" _Leah answered.

"_Your shift's done."_

We walked back toward, where the guys were. I usually had my head down around Sam, he was intimidating and Paul all ready yelled at me about looking at Sam, unless I was claimed or someone imprinted on me. I heard him before I saw him, I just wasn't quick enough, in putting my head down. I looked in those black eyes, and I was floating all my chords were cut, and re-attached to Sam, he was my sun, my one and only reason for living. My thoughts were blocked, thank whatever god there is, I put my head down, and mumbled sorry..

"_Just go back to the house!" _He mentally yelled at me. I went past him and phased back.

"So my little Jakie?"

"What Leah?"

"What just happened? Back there with you and Sam?"

"Iimprintedonhim…" I said it fast enough, that I hope she wouldn't have been able to understand . But, of course, Leah is Leah. She grabbed my upper arm and pulled me back.

"He all ready has an imprint, though."

"I know. Paul, and if he finds out, I'm as good as dead."

"Not unless he imprints on you." Leah sounded ecstatic.

"I've all ready looked him in the eye, nothing happened. Now can we please, go get food."

She let go of my arm, and continued our walk toward Sam's house… "I'm not done with this conversation Jake."

I followed her…

…**A month later…**

**Sam POV:**

"Paul, I said stop." He was in front of me, growling, not at me, but at Jacob. I came in from my patrol, kissed Paul, on the temple. Which made him have a shit eating grin on his face. I walked up to Jake, and gave him a quick kiss, but of course, Jake wasn't having that. He grabbed the belt loop on my cut-offs, and pulled me in for a better kiss. Then let go, I turned around just in time to see Paul jump up and try to attack Jake, I stood in front of him. He bounced off my chest. Then, growled at me.

"Stop Paul!" I was staring him down, he whimpered, and looked at the ground. "What was that all about Paul?"

He whimpered again, and looked at me, with eyes that were pleading me to understand. I felt Jacob, whisper so low I barley heard him, "Talk to him Sam, I'll go t Leah's, K?" I nodded my head. He kissed the back of my neck, gave me a quick hug around the waist. Then walked out the back door. I walked toward Paul, and grabbed his chin to make him look at me, "Paul, you need to talk to me."

He ran into my chest wrapping his arms around my waist, I wrapped my arms around his shoulders. He nuzzled my chest.

"Sam, I… I.. Feel left out.. You just spend more time with him… Please Sam, just understand?"

"Little wolf, Jake's still new, I have to help him out. But, I loved you first, there's room for both of you in my heart."

He took his head out of my chest, with tears down his face, "But why did you imprint on Jacob? Was I not enough? Please tell me, why?" He was full on sobbing now. I couldn't answer him, I had know clue why I did. I just did.

I grabbed Paul's chin, and kissed him for all it's worth, he was hesitant at first, then he kissed back. I swiped my tongue on his lip, asking for entrance, he quickly gave it to me. I grabbed his ass, and grinded my dick on him, and felt he was as aroused as me. I pulled back, "I was, going to do that, before you went all ballistic on Jake. We talked abut this Paul."

"Sorry."

"I love you."

"Love you to, Sam."

**A/N: I hope you loved it.. Review.. :}**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I messed up on the chapters. This is how Paul found out… **

**Disclaimer: Does it look like I'm Stephanie Meyers? NO, then this shit ain't mine! Compeesh? **

**On with the story! **

**Alpha...s Mate**:

Ch.3

**Paul POV: **

I lost a fucken' fight to Embry, and I tried to have Sam, feel bad for me, but nooo. That can't happen, he has to go on fucken' patrols. At least Emily made her famous muffins!

"Now remember boys you only get three each! Got it?" Emily told us. We all mumbled agreements.

Then me, Seth and Embry went to grab some muffins, because the Alpha, eats first, then the submissives and imprints, and finally the dominative get there food. After we got our food and sat down in the chairs at the huge kitchen tables. Quil grabbed his and sat down. We made sure there was enough left for Leah, Jared and Sam. Jake can get his own. Leah walked in the door, followed by a shy and scared Jacob. I hope he knows, that no one is gonna hurt him. Besides me, if he goes anywhere near Sam. Then, I'm gonna fuck him up. Leah went to Emily and Wrapped her arms around Emily's forearms and squeezed her to her chest. Then kissed her temple. Now, Leah had no issues with showing affection toward Emily, most of La Push knows about the wolves. The other half don't care. She also had no worries about someone in the pack trying to hook up with Em. Everyone here has an imprint, but Jacob, but he's a sub so no worries, there. Leah walked back to the table grabbed a muffin and went back to the counter and hopped up, next to Emily, while Seth was sitting on Quil's lap. Embry and Jake were talking to each other randomly glancing my way. I was about to eat my third muffin, when Sam walked in. Damn, my wolf wanted him tonight, I wanted him tonight. Maybe, if I go to bed naked. Jared trailing behind him. Sam grabbed two, and stood behind me. "You not hungry Jake?" Sam asked Jacob.

He looked at him with confusion, and is that adoration? I swear to god I'm gonna fucken' shoot him, if he touches Sam.

"Oh, ummm, I'm fine."

He looked back down at his lap. I was still holding my muffin when I was picked up and sat on a very familiar lap. He muzzled my neck, and was placing open mouth kisses every now and then. I let go of my muffin, and wrapped my arms around his. Next thing I know is, Sam grabbed my muffin and handed it to Jacob.

"Sam, what the hell?" I yelled at him.

"There wasn't anymore and he needs to eat too. You weren't eating it." He said it as if it was perfectly normal. I glared at Jacob. His eyes were wide, and mouth opened. Sam reached over and closed his mouth. I growled, what the fuck? Jake had the muffin in his hand.

"Here Paul, I'm not hungry..." He put it in front of me and stood up to leave.

Everyone was looking at Sam, like he grew two heads. Leah was smirking at Sam. He rested his head on my shoulder. Jacob looked at Sam and me with a pained look in his eyes. He went to the back door.

"Bye.." He mumbled, then left.

Sam was watching him the whole time. Seth stood up and grabbed Quil's hand then pulled him out the back door.

"Umm... What just happened?" Jared asked.

"Just go back to what you were doing." Sam said. He started nipping at my neck, and kissing it. Dammit I'm still mad at him, I was trying to will my hard-on away. But no, my bodies a fucken' trader. He moved one of his hands to my thigh, the other on my stomach. They probably think he was nuzzling my neck, nope he's trying to make it to were I want to have fucken' sex. I glared at the table, his hand started moving up and down my thigh. His thumb, on said hand, was rubbing slow circles. I swear to god if he doesn't stop, I'm gonna kill him. Everyone knows I'm not really gonna kill him, I hope. The hand that was on my stomach, was slowly making it's way to my raging hard-on. When his thumb barely went over it. I stood up and yelled,

"Dammit Sam, you sure as hell make it hard to be mad at you!" I was walking toward our room, as I yelled that. I went to the connecting bathroom in the room. I shut the door and locked it. I need to take a cold shower. I turned the water on cold and stripped off my cut-offs and wife beater. I stepped in the shower. I felt my dick start to un-harden.

I washed my hair. Turned off the shower and stepped out. I grabbed a towel from under the sink and dried off then wrapped it around my waist. I unlocked the bathroom door and stepped out. I grabbed a one of Sam's over sized shirts and slipped it on. Then finished drying my hair with the towel, when I was done I threw it in the bathroom, then brushed my teeth. Turned off the light and crawled into the king size bed and got under the comfy as hell comforter. I closed my eyes and went to sleep.

**Sam POV: **

I watched Paul walking out of the kitchen as he yelled at me, with a smirk on my face. I looked at Leah and Emily, who at the time Leah was sitting on the counter talking to Emily while watching her cook dinner. Jared, had a very please looking Embry in his lap. While Jared had his face hidden in between Embry's shoulder blades.

"So," Embry started, "What did you do to Paul that made him pissed off enough to leave?"

"I didn't do anything." I replied with a smile in my face.

"Emily can you tell Sam he's a horrible liar?"

"I've tried he don't listen... Why did Jake, Seth and Quil leave?"

"Jake not sure.. Seth dragged Quil out of the house, probably to go try to make puppies."

Leah laughed at what Embry said. I rolled my eyes.

"Well the foods done. I made spaghetti.."

I stood up and grabbed a plate and filled it, then Embry and Emily got a plate, Leah and Jared grabbed theirs last.

"I guess Paul wasn't very happy, with what you did.. You know how he is with food." Emily said.

"Emily, if you weren't my lil' sis I would have punched you." I told her.

"Touch her and I'll kill you!"

"Good to know Leah.." I finished eating, and put my plate in the sink. "I'm going to bed, Leah stay the night if you want I don't care. Jared wash the dishes for Emily, she deserves a break."

"Kay Sam, wait would you mind if I crashed here for the night?"

"Go ahead Jay, Embry can stay if he wants. Just I don't want to here anything from any of you. Night." "Night." They all said at once.

I walked up the stairs to my room, and found a sleeping Paul in the bed. I stepped out of my cut-offs and climbed into bed. I wrapped my arms around, his waist and nuzzled his neck. His soft breathing and steady heart lulled me into sleep, but I still felt like something was missing. More, like someone was missing. With that final thought I fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Paul POV: <strong>

I woke up with a head on my chest and arm wrapped around my waist, I looked at the face, and he snuggled closer. When did I turn into a pillow? I started playing with his hair (On his head, little perverts!), when my bladder decided to wake-up. Dammit I have to pee. I try to get up, but no Sam, pulled me closer. I pinched his ear, I'm still mad at him, and he smacked my hand away. A little too hard, I couldn't help my whimper, that sure as hell woke him up. He jumped up and looked over my whole body, sniffing randomly, why must we do that every morning. I mean I'm gonna smell like you, and me. So stop. Of course I'm not gonna tell him that again. I mean he took sex away, for almost a whole week, he stopped when I told him, I would go to Jared or Quil for sex. Hopefully everyone knows I'm bluffing. But, he didn't. Back at what's happening at hand.

"What's wrong?"

"I need to pee, you smacked my hand. Now let me up!"

"Oh.. Wait I smacked you hand?"

"Yea, you did!"

"Which hand?"

"Can I pee first, I can keep the bathroom door open if you want me too?"

"No, go pee." He laid back down and looked at me, as I got up and pretty much ran to the bathroom.

Ahhh, much better. I washed my hands and went back to bed, I forgot I was wearing Sam's shirt. So when I crawled back in to bed, I was flipped over and Sam was hovering over me. He had my wrist pinned above my head, and he was sitting in between my legs. I looked down and realized he was naked and I had nothing on waist down.

"So that's were my shirts keep going?"

"Yeah, there comfy get over it."

"I guess for you..."

He grabbed both my wrist in one hand and put the now free hand, on my cheek. He pulled my head toward his. Then he placed his lips on mine. I was kissing him back, what can I say he was an amazing kisser. He swiped his tongue over my bottom lip, asking for permission, which I gladly gave him. I opened my mouth and his tongue plunged in my mouth. I wrapped my legs around his waist and pulled him down. He started placing kisses all along my neck, he put both of his hands on my hips. He came back to my mouth, and we continued our make-out session. I took my now freed hands to the back of his neck and pulled him closer to me. I tried to move my hips, but he wouldn't budge. I could feel him smirking against my mouth, as his tongue dominated mine. His hands were rubbing up and down my sides. When the door opened,

"Now, Sam, quit attacking the boy. Hi Paul.." I froze, Sam on the other hand didn't, he kept going. "Samuel Josh Uley! Get your ass off of him before I pull you off." He stopped, and pulled off a little, to where he was looking at me. I could feel the heat on my face. He laughed.

"I'm up, I'm up. Hi mom."

"I'm giving you two five minutes to get dressed, I'm gonna go wake the others.. Don't you try any funny business!" I heard the door shut. Then tried to push Sam off of me.

"Let me get dressed! Why did you not tell me your mom was coming over?"

"I didn't know..." He hadn't moved yet. I shoved at his chest, he wouldn't budge.

"Did you not hear your mom?"

"I heard her.."

"Then get up!"

There was a shout, "Jared Cameron! Get your ass off him! I will pull you off myself, don't think I won't do it!"

"Looks like Jared was doing the same thing?" He told me.

"Probably worse.. Now get up, unless you want your mom, to see me naked?"

That got him to move. I sat up and grabbed a pair of shorts and put then on, I stripped off Sam's shirt, and traded it for a gray tank-top. I finally stood up, I'm so glad we have carpet in all the rooms.

"Sam get dressed." I looked at him. He huffed and slipped on some cut-offs.

"Happy?"

"Yes, yes I am." I walked out the door and saw Sam's mom dragging Jared out of the guest room, by his ear. I tried not to laugh. Besides the fact his cut-offs were unbuttoned and unzipped. Sam came up behind me, and covered my eyes. He really hates me seeing the others junk. I could really care less. He uncovered my eyes and pushed me down the hall, toward his mom. She let go of Jared and looked at him.

"You guys are sex addicts, every time I come over you're attacking the poor boys."

"Well a closed door, is a closed door.."

"Don't you sass me boy."

I laughed. Jared was trying not too.

"Hi, Amy." I told her. She looked at me and hugged me. Then, hugged her son.

"Well there's breakfast downstairs , I'll get Emily." Jared and Sam were already down the stairs, running to the kitchen.

"Paul, come on! I want to eat!"

"Thanks mama A!"

I walked down the stairs.

"You two still have to wait for Emily, and Mama A." They were hovering around the food. I sat down, wasn't hungry anyway. Sam filled me a plate and sat it in front of me.

"Eat." I rolled my eyes. Emily followed by a very sleeping looking Leah came into the kitchen, she pushed Leah in a chair and grabbed her a plate of food and Leah a plate.

"Hey! That's not fair!" Jared yelled.

"Shut it Jared, where's Embry?"

"Right there." He came in and grabbed a plate of food, gave Jared a kiss on the cheek and sat down. Mama A, soon after. She got a plate. Then, quickly moved out of the way. While Jared and Sam, fought over who got there plate first. I looked at what was on my plate. Pancakes, with syrup. The smell was for some reason making me nauseas. Sam looked at me. Then continued eating. I pushed it around, my plate. I want to know why Sam looks at Jacob like he looks at me and Jacob looks at Sam that way too. It's creeping me out.

"You done Paul?"

"Yeah Lee..."

"Ok. Come on we have patrol to do."

"K." I stood up and went to the back door, waiting on her. She followed me and we went to the edge of the woods. I took off my shirt, and pants. Fuck it, I don't care if she sees me. I phased and waited for her. She phased soon after.

"Hey, I'll take Half the border, you take the other?"

"Yea."

"What's wrong with you?"

"Just wondering what's going on with Jacob and Sam?"

"Not my place to tell you.. Sorry.."

**Jacob POV: **

I was sitting on my bed thinking about Sam. When there was a knock at the door. I stood up and went to answer it. I opened the door and saw Sam standing there.

"Hey, we need to talk."

"Ok." I moved to let him in. He came in and moved toward the living room. I shut the door and followed him. He sat down on my to small couch. I sat on the floor in from of him.

"Jake, I don't know why you imprinted on me, or why I imprinted on you. But, one question?"

"Go ahead."

"Did you imprint on Paul?"

"No."

"Well your both Submissive, so I can see why you didn't. This type of imprint only happened once, on your great grandfather Ephraim Black, but he was an Alpha. Like me. He imprinted on two submissives, they were able to make it work. Do you think we could?"

"Sam, I can't take you from Paul. He hates me enough as is. He'll hate me even more if he finds out. I know if we reject this, you'll get sick and I'll probably commit suicide. You were gone for less then 24 hours and yet my inner wolf, was telling me to find you. My heart was calling for you. I just don't know what to do.."

"Maybe if we tell Paul we can figure it out," He got up and squatted to my level and looked me in the eye, "he'll understand. Maybe, tell him in wolf form. I love both of you and I know I can't live without you or Paul. Just thinking about has my wolf upset."

I nodded my understanding, I just had nothing to say. I looked at the ground. I feel guilty, for what were gonna do to Paul. I've seen his thoughts, they resolve around Sam. I've seen Sam's thoughts they resolve around Paul. I don't see how I fit. I felt Sam pull my face up to look at him. He looked me in the eye. All I saw was adoration, and trust. No, regrets.

"You have to trust me."

I couldn't handle being so close to him and not touching. So I pushed toward him and hugged him. He wrapped his arms around my waist, in a possessive and caring way. I had my arms around his shoulders. My face in his neck.

"I'm gonna take that as a yes.." He chuckled. I pulled back and looked at him, and went to kiss his cheek, but he moved his head at the last second so our lips were pressed together. He nipped at my bottom lip and I opened up and plunged my tongue in his mouth. Our tongues were fighting for dominance, when the front door opened, he let me go and put me down. I heard my dad's wheelchair come in the room. He looked at me and Sam.

"Where's Paul?" He directed it toward Sam.

"Patrol with Leah."

"Oh.. What are you doing here, then?" He looked at me and I nodded my head.

"Billy... We have something we have to tell you, about something that has to do with the pack..." He sat up straighter, and instead f seeing the dad, I'm used to seeing. I saw the face of a man who has knowledge of the world, and elder.

"Go ahead Sam."

"Dad, I imprinted.."

"That's great son," I interrupted him,

"We want to know if it's possible to imprint on someone that's already imprinted?"

"It has happened once and only once. But if fate decided it, it should be. Why?"

"I..." I just couldn't get it out. Thankfully Sam saved me.

"It has happened again..."

"Jacob who did you imprint on?"

"Sam." I whispered.

"Son, you have to speak louder." I looked at the ground and pointed at Sam. "You imprinted on Sam, Sam Uley, as in Paul's imprint. That Sam?" I nodded my head yes. I looked at Sam out of the corner of my eye. I couldn't stand any longer, I sat down. The whole time looking at the ground.

"Does Paul know?" Sam answered this time,

"No, I was going to tell him later."

"How were you going to tell him?"

"In wolf form, so he can see and feel about it. So he won't think I re-imprinted and throw him away. I know how Paul thinks."

"I would tell him sooner rather then later."

"I plan to." I was just listening to my dad and Sam talk. I was sitting Indian style, playing with my hands. I heard my dad roll out of the room, saying he was going to talk to the Elders.

"Jake?"

"Yea?"

"What's wrong?"

"You went all Alpha and dad went all Elder, I know the rules Sam. I'm not stupid. You should go tell Paul." "Ok. I'll be back later with Paul."

"K. Bye."

"Bye." He kissed my forehead and walked out.

**Paul POV: **

"Normal, normal patrol.. La la la la.."

"Paul," Leah started chuckling, "can you stop singing?"

"I could try.."

"No, you can or can't. Which one is it?"

"I could, but I don't want to Leah."

"Come on! Paul, really? Your gonna torture me?" I felt someone phase, it was Sam.

"Yep! Hey Sam!"

"Hey, umm.. Leah?"

"Yea?"

"Could you go phase back? I'll take over for you."

"Uhh... Sure..." She phased.

"Why did Leah have to leave?"

"I... Uhh... I'm just gonna show you."

Then he thought of when he went on patrol, after my fight with Embry. How Jacob walked by him and he imprinted on him, how Jake imprinted back. How he felt complete, with me and Jacob of how his wolf howled for joy, when he thought of a family and married to both of us. How he loves me like he did, but room was made for Jacob. How he loved us both the same. How he went to Jake's house after I left for patrol. Because he had to try to figure this out. Their conversation. There kiss, and how it wasn't like mine, but had the same reactions. How he wanted to kiss me after he kissed him. His conversation with Billy. How WE ARE going to his house later.

"Paul please say something?"

"I.. I.. Don't want to share you..."

"Paul I can't reject this imprint and you know that."

"Why not?"

"He would kill himself and I would get sick and eventually die, then you would die.."

"Ugh! Why the fuck did you imprint on him? Was I not enough?"

"Baby, Paul, I don't know, I just don't know.. The fates apparently thought we needed one more... I don't know.." I phased back and turned around I felt a hand grab me and turn me around. "I love you Paul, I honestly do."

"Show me." That's exactly what he did. He showed me he much he loved me. In the middle of the woods, and it was absolutely perfect.

**A/N: I thought it was better t end it here, then write out what they did. Ya'll already know what their doing. BTW, my submissives have a normal temperature, instead 108, like dom. They heal slightly faster then normal humans, have heat cycles, can get pregnant and carry for the full nine months, like chicks. The dominate wolves are exactly how they are in the books. The mind link only works when they want you to see something. Anyway review! :} **


	4. Authr's Note

**Authors Note: Please keep reading! **

I'm working on the story. They should be up in a few days. But, I've been reading through stories and realized that Fanfictoin, is taking down stories that they don't think are safe for certain eyes and minds. I would like people to tell me if anything in my story offends you. Please, let me know. My stories has some really bad language in them, 'cuz of certain characters. I try to make the characters realistic. I've seen and been a teenager, and they cuss way more then, I put in my stories. IF your offended by my pairings, then why are you reading them? I'm not trying to hurt anyone's feelings, I'm just asking. Please, though let me know if anything in my stories or upcoming chapters for the story, offends you, and I'll change it or try not tot do it. I would like my stories to stay on this website. Thanks for reading and telling me if anything offends you.

-Snuggles and Love, Emochick18


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hi guys… This is all happening before Paul went all ballistic on Jake, in Ch.2... This is right after Ch.3.. **

**Disclaimer: Again, don't own shit! **

**Chapter 4: **

**Jacob POV: **

I was sitting on my porch, waiting for Sam and Paul. They should be here, by now. Sam called a few minutes ago that they were headed over. Where are they? I'm really nervous about what Paul's gonna do to me. I mean he's threatened me more than once, that if I touch Sam, he's gonna fuck me up! His exact words. Now, that he's my imprint, I have all the right to touch him, right?

"Come on Sam, do we have to?" That sounded like Paul. Of course he wouldn't want to come here. He hates me.

"Yes. Now quit being difficult!"

"Sam! Please!"

"NO! Now go!"

Really Paul you can't let Sam be in a happy mood. When I saw them, Sam was pushing a very reluctant Paul, in front of him. Paul had his heels in the ground, pushing back against Sam.

"Hi Jake!" I waved at Sam, in acknowledgement. "Come on Paul! This is getting old!"

"Well, if you stopped, we wouldn't be having this problem!" Sam finally just picked him up, by the waist and carried him over. "Hey, that's not fair!"

"Yea, it is. Quit acting like a toddler!"

"Am not!"

"I give up, look were here." He set Paul down, next to me. Wow Sam your not smart, I'm gonna become Paul's new chew toy!

"Whoop-de-fucking-do!" He twirled his finger around like a flag.

"Hey Paul…"

He didn't react in anyway, until Paul gave him a look. "Hi."

"See, it's not that bad. Paul where are you going ?"

"Inside," He grabbed my wrist and pulled me inside with him. "stay out there, we need to talk."

He shut the door, then dragged us in the living room, and sat down.

"Sit down, and just listen."

"Ok." I sat down next to him.

"I don't understand exactly why, you imprinted on Sam. But, I promised Sam, I would try to see eye to eye, with you. I guess, you feel exactly how I feel about him. How you want his protection, his love, ya know? But, I don't want you to try to take him away from me, and I won't try to take him from you."

"Paul, I… I don't want to take Sam from you. If I could I would, g back and never imprint on him."

"You saying your to good for him? Cuz' if anything Sam is to good for you!"

"That's not what I meant!"

"What did you mean then?"

"That I never wanted to come in between anyone and there imprint's. That's what I feel like I'm doing to you and Sam. Paul, I know you hate me. I just think we need to make this work for him. We both love him, right?"

"Yeah."

"So we need to make this work." He thought about it for awhile.

"Cool. Now do you have anything to eat? I'm fucken starving!"

"Not for three people, no." We have enough food for my dad. We really need to go get food.

"Dammit! Wait, Momma A is here!"

"What are we waiting for?" I stood up, and he followed me as we ran out of the house. We each grabbed one of Sam's wrist and pulled him, well tried to pull him toward his house.

"Where's the fire?"

"There's no fire. Come on. Your house has food. Let's go!" Weird, me and Paul said it at the exact same time. We pulled him again, and he let us. When we were almost there, he slipped out of our grip, and threw me and Paul over his shoulder.

"Hey, what the hell?" Me and Paul exclaimed at the same time.

"You two are slow."

"Samuel Josh Uley! Put he poor boys down!" I heard Mama A, yell.

"Listen to your mom, Samuel." Paul teased.

Sam set us down on the porch, and ignored Paul. He just walked into the kitchen, and sat down.

"Uh, Paul?"

"Yes?"

"Did you just piss him off?"

"Nah, he can't stay mad at me."

**A/N: I know it's short. But, it would be awesome if I could get some ideas for the next chapter. That would be awesome if people could tell me what they would like to see. Anyway, review! :} **


End file.
